iluvwinxfandomcom-20200213-history
Why i luv Bloom!
Bloom Season 1 Bloom lives a usual life with usual surroundings but she doesn't know she has strong powers! She finds Stella in a local park fighting Knutt. To protect her future best fiend she naturally uses a magical defence and attack to fight off their enemies. After a while Stella successfully convinced Bloom to join Alfea, college for Fairies. She introduces herself as the Princess of Callisto to Flora, Musa and Tecna along with the teachers. Eventually they find out the truth after Stella slips up! Later on in the season she finds out more about herself, dodging the obstacles along the way such as when the Trix fool her into thinking she was made by the Three Ancestral Witches! She makes it through the first year, defeating the Creatures of the Dark, knowing she is the Princess of a destroyed planet, Domino thanks to her faithful and helpful friends! Bloom Season 2 The Winx with a new member Aisha(Layla in some versions) battle Lord Darkar with Guess Who? THE TRIX! While the Trix obtain Gloomix the Winx one by one, earn their Charmix. In this season, as well as Bloom is trying to welcome Aisha/Layla in the later part of the season darkness overwhelms her and transforms her to Dark Bloom! More on that in a bit... A nasty argument breaks out between Bloom and her boyfriend Sky because of this handsome new Professor Avalon. Sky is complaining she spends to much time with Avalon and doesn't care about him anymore. The enchanting professor sets her in a death trap after transforming into Dark Bloom on a regular basis so Darkar with the 4 codexes can keep the balance of light and dark to obtain the power of Relix! It turns out the real Avalon was locked in his dungeons. Then Sky, putting aside his anger triumphantly saves Bloom by speaking a few words of love straight from his heart! The curse is gone and a party is held at Alfea. All night Bloom is with her bonded pixie, lockette the pixie of portals(pixie of directions in "pop pixie") and her true love Sky! Bloom Season 3 In the intense season 3 for the first time she changes her outfit! She wear a blue puffy crop top striped pink and a ruffled jean mini skirt with blue and pink stripy knee high socks. She also has strapped blue heels. In the first episode we are introduced to Valtor, sealed in a block of ice within the omega dimension. The Trix, who are sent there for eternity, decide to break him free so together they could be the 4 rulers of the magic dimension! They are successful and give Countess Cassandra, Shamara and Diaspro powers throughout different episodes. In the fourth episode, right after Stella broke the evil spell cast upon her. Miss Faragonda informs everyone that to pass their third year they have to earn their Enchantix! She also says to do so you need to save someone from your own planet or realm. Bloom is anxious because her planet, Domino, was destroyed to a planet of ice! Whilst Stella, Aisha, Flora and Musa rescue Tecna from the Omega dimension after her closing the portal to save the magic dimension and Timmy pin-pointing her location, Bloom went to Pyros to become stronger. She needs to to defeat Valtor, who is also made of the dragon flame, especially since the rest of the Winx earned their Enchantix. In the 16th episode Bloom willed her Enchantix which means it is not complete. At certain points she is scared to use her powers in case they get out of control. She also misses out on miniaturizing which is helpful when they get the Water Stars, the opposing power of the Dragon. Bloom is very brave particularly at the end of season 3 because she was taking a huge risk of losing her powers. But once again the Winx make it, extinguishing the evil dragon, FOREVER! Bloom Season 4 This season, they face the Wizards of the Black Circle, Ogron, strongest of them all who turns all the powers trying to beat him into strength! For example if Bloom were to use her "dragon flame" he would use it against her. Dumont, who gets beaten by Nabu, can transform into anything! In one episode Stella is struck between which Brandon she should blast, the only way she could they'll which is which by observing that her Brandon "...doesn't have split ends!" The next one is Gantlos, in a way he is like Musa because he can cast sound waves, but he doesn't have the same heart, he has a Heart Of Stone! Last, but not least is Annogan, the master of Speed! This Season the Winx have to beat the wizards to the last fairy on Earth. They have to make Roxy, the fairy of animals, believe she is a fairy and believe IN fairies! Eventually she does and this is how they earn their Believix. Bloom's Believix is a pink and blue short sleeved crop top and a tu-tu like min skirt with pastel pink armbands with blue heels over pastel pink socks with a dark fuchsia pink stripe! Before this event Bloom had an amazing idea to open a fairy pet store to attempt to make people of Earth believe in magic after their previous job did not work out. Meanwhile the Specialists agree to keep a close eye on the girls because they are facing powerful opponents but they aren't happy with them! After a while they make up, except Stella who is mad from when Mitzi was kissing Brandon! But before that fiasco happened they found the needle in a haystack Roxy in Gardenia! Oh! Did I mention that she loves there? How convenient! Roxy manages to transform after some time and she is a big help when trying to rescue the warrior fairies (the Winx didn't know they were warriors) in the realm of Tir Nan Og. What Roxy does not know is her mother Morgana is the Queen of Tir Nan Og. But in Season 4 episode 24 Nabu passes away unfortunately. Hate overwhelms Aisha so she joins Nebula and her Vengeance to fight Ogron. In the last episode though Aisha comes back to defeat the wizards in the duel in the Omega Dimension!